


Petrichor and Coffee

by Tinydancersss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Leon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Claiming, FLUSTERED RAIHAN, Its got some fluff, Knotting, Leon does too, Leon is Oblivious, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Raihan, Please we need more Omega Raihan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raihan just loves that scent, Scenting, what a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancersss/pseuds/Tinydancersss
Summary: “Petrichor and-“ He clicked his tongue, tasting the air, “Petrichor and almond. Arceus, that’s delicious. Such a strange scent for an Omega.”  He took in another taste before turning back to a flustered Raihan, “Are you sure you can’t smell it? It’s really strong.” Raihan’s stomach twisted at the growl in Leon’s voice, but he mustered up a gentle nod.“I do smell it now, yeah.”Leon gently scratched the back of his neck, letting go of his flaring scent glands for just a moment, “Maybe I can smell it more since I’m in the middle of my rut.” He said nonchalantly, “I’d love to get a piece of whoever they are.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 254





	1. Petrichor and Coffee

Raihan hated being an Omega.

His whole getup, charisma, even the way he _held_ himself- it managed to make everyone believe he was an Alpha. He sometimes managed trick himself into thinking that he might, even for just a slim moment in his life, be an Alpha. The way he could get crowds screaming his name when he roared on the gym-field. The way he could get everyone swooning when he’d flash them his shining grin and a wink. The way _they_ believed he was one.

He had seen the things people had written online about him. Every comment, every compliment, every fantasy.

_“I want Raihan to claim me like the **ALPHA** he is _ _👅👀”_

_“I’d die for Raihan just to take a chomp right outta my skin_ _💦”_

_“_ _RAIHAN TAKE ME RIGHT NOWYRWJWRHWR_ _”_

It drove Raihan mad.

He would never tell anyone about status, no matter how many scent-blockers or suppressors he’d have to buy. No matter how many fan meetups he’d have to cancel. No matter how many people he pushed out of his life.

Raihan hated being an Omega.

Leon had the right to flaunt his Alpha status, it only came naturally for him. His thick muscles, his broad shoulders, his scintillating personality- the way he could get a crowd rowdy in only the way he would aggrandize his battles.

As close as Leon and Raihan were, Leon, ever so clueless Leon, seemed to never notice Raihan’s – _problem._ Either Leon would never notice the scent of an Omega, or Raihan was hiding his scent adequately. Raihan guessed it would be the latter.

♛

Blood roared in Raihan’s ears as Duraludon fell to the ground with a blood curdling crash. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as the dust around him settled, his eyes stuck on the Alpha in front of him. Leon looked just as exhausted, bangs sticking to his sweat-stuck forehead, but an unmistakable power shined in his eyes. The crowd around them sat in silence for a moment- before breaking into an outcry of excitement.

Leon was the first of the two to crack a smile. Raihan couldn’t help but smile back, no matter how much he wanted to scream out.

They both firmly shook hands, patting each other on the backs. “Good job, Rai! I had so much fun tonight. Maybe next time.” Raihan tried to force his head away from the crook of Leon’s neck, trying his hardest not to get a smell of the Alpha. Leon’s friendly chatter melted into the background as Raihan’s head pounded, his body trying everything to get a smell of Leo-

_Coffee. Coffee and maple._

Raihan had to force his knees to stop from buckling, and he pulled himself away from Leon’s grasp. He felt himself getting slightly faint, stomach twisting in ways only felt during his heats. He knew he had been due for a while - but now was not the best time for his heat to sneak up on him. He stepped away from Leon, feeling his scent glands puff up ever so slightly.

He gave Leon his best fake grin before excusing himself from the field. He gently pulled his rotom from the air, whispering to it, “Cancel all interviews for today, I’m not feeling a hundred.” He lied.

His rush to the gym locker rooms felt it took so much longer than usual, even though he had speed walked there. He made sure he was alone before rushing to get himself composed again, using the very last bit of his scent blocker a change of undergarments- his previous ones being ruined with slick. He knew what he had wouldn’t last him all night. He knew he needed to get home.

He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head before grabbing his bag and stepping out of the locker room. He ran his palms over his eyes, trying his best to clear his head of what had happened.

_A welcoming scent. Something he could get lost in for hours._ The smell tugged at his mind from the back of his nose, making his cheeks a dusty red. _What he wouldn’t give to have that scent against him. All around him. Thick in the air as Leon used him for his rut. He’d smell it on his sheets, his clothing, his skin for days- Coffee and maple._

 _Leon would make him his, marked by the deep bite on his shoulder. Mated for life. Or would Leon really want him like that? Would he really like Raihan like that? Does he?_ Raihan’s head swam around in circles, almost making him dizzy. He needed to get home. _Coffee and maple._

Raihan had made it almost to the doors to the stadium but was interrupted by a breathless Leon running up to him. His eyes gleamed a golden shine as he looked up at Raihan, “Raihan-“ He swallowed, catching his breath. “You okay-? You ran off so suddenly I didn’t get to ask you over to my place.” Leon’s weak smile showed that he had taken no notice to Raihan’s swelling glands, although Raihan had gotten another strong whiff of the Alpha. He sputtered for a second, cursing in his head.

“Hey Lee. Yeah, I uhm- Yeah, sorry about running off.” He wracked his brain for something to say, only wincing at his heat-pain slightly, “I just don’t really feel well.” Leon frowned, eyes softening. He placed the back of his hand to Raihan’s forehead, his face twisting into an unreadable expression- before he nodded. “Yeah, you aren’t doing so well. You still want to come over? I’m sure you’d be comfier at my place; I can take care of you.” He had said innocently.

Raihan nodded slowly, cursing himself off in his head again. “Yeah- okay.”

The edges of Leon’s lips lifted into a gentle and friendly smile, and he turned away from Raihan. Raihan followed him with a distance, trying his best to ignore his now slicked up thighs. His insides twisted as he walked, and sometimes he couldn’t help the painful grunt that left him. Leon had stopped a few times to check on him, but he always brushed it off.

Raihan had thanked Arceus when they took two different ‘methods’ of transport to Leon’s place, Flygon had saved his life. The clock ticked towards his destination, towards Leon. He played different scenarios in his head as he flew.

Leon had been quick to walk to his room, taking note of Raihan behind him. His tired inhale caused him to stop mid step, and his throaty exhale told Raihan everything. Leon knew. Leon turned to look around and at Raihan, his hand on his glands. “Can you smell that?” He asked lightly, his head turned around to look in another direction, “I can smell an Omega around. Can you?”

Raihan panicked, “N—no? What do they smell like?”

Leon inhaled deeply, fully taking in the scent that lingered in the air. His exhale was almost _feral_. “Petrichor and-“ He clicked his tongue, tasting the air, “Petrichor and almond. Arceus, that’s _delicious_. Such a strange scent for an Omega.” He took in another taste before turning back to a flustered Raihan, “Are you sure you can’t smell it? It’s _really_ strong.” Raihan’s stomach twisted at the growl in Leon’s voice, but he mustered up a gentle nod.

“I do smell it now, yeah.”

Leon gently scratched the back of his neck, letting go of his flaring scent glands for just a moment, “Maybe I can smell it more since I’m in the middle of my rut.” He said nonchalantly, taking a few steps back and towards his room. “I’d love to get a piece of whoever they are.”

Leon stepped back as he unlocked the door, letting Raihan in first. He turned and locked the door behind himself. Raihan had been here plenty of times, to the point where he could almost call it his second home- but every time he came there was something different. One time was the change of décor, another time was the remaking of a room or two, this time is was the thick musk in the air. His stomach twisted.

He excused himself, earning a pat on the back and a frown from The Champion, “Please do, Rai. You know where the bathroom is.” Raihan wasted no time in rushing to the bathroom, his thighs squeezing together the closer he got. He stumbled into the tiled room, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. The inhale he took was freeing, finally being away from Leon’s thick scent.

He slowly lowered the lid of the toilet, sitting on it with a huff. His neck pulsed. He looked through his bag, knowing that there wasn’t anything he had though could help. The flustered Gym Leader slapped his cheeks gently, trying to clear his mind- clear it of Leon, the man who worried about his health from the other side of the door.

Raihan didn’t notice how long he had been sitting to himself until there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Raihan? You doing okay? I can call help if you want me to.”

The silence that followed was deafening, and all Raihan could hear was the blood beating in his ears and his heavy breathing. He rubbed his eyes again, running his hands under his headpiece and though his dreads. His legs needed a moment to wake up as he stood- but he sat back down after a second as his guts twisted into something painful. “Give- me a second, Lee. I’ll be out in a moment, I’m fine.” He lied again, trying to keep his voice as clear as possible.

Finally, he was able to stand again, and he wiped away the slick that had wet the toilet lid. Raihan splashed water onto his face, trying to wake himself up more. His hand hovered over the doorknob, and he took a moment to grip it- his mind racing a million miles an hour. His wrist twisted it open and he was met with a worried Leon on the other side- leaning against the opposite wall. Leon smiled gently as he met Raihan’s eyes, but his face changed as he inhaled to speak.

His pupils seemed to dilate- wide and lustful as Raihan’s powerful scent flowed out the small bathroom. He blinked a few times, and a growl left his throat- but he spoke as if it never happened, “Han.” He swallowed thickly, “Raihan. Is that- you?” He tilted his head slightly, lifting a brow at the stunned Gym Leader.

Embarrassment built in Raihan’s chest and his face burned- there was simply no way of hiding it anymore. He wanted to shrink down into himself, and he tried to recede into the wall behind him- shortening himself to Leon’s height. His nod almost went unnoticed by Leon, but the Champion’s eyes were sharp and bore into Raihan.

Leon smiled and placed a hand on Raihan’s back, “Hey, that’s okay, Rai.” He took in another deep breath, tasting Raihan in the air, “Why are you so ashamed of this?” He forced a hand onto his own flaring scent glands, his breathing starting to get heavy.

Raihan looked Leon in the eyes again, “Champ, who out of the other _male_ gym leaders is also an Omega?” He asked, his words lined with spite, “Gordie, Kabu- fuck, even Milo. They’re all Alphas. But me-?” He frowned at his own words, breathing in Leon’s scent again.

Leon shook his head, “Who cares?” He smiled again, finally letting himself relax more, “You’re an Omega, but really who’s going to judge? You are one of the most _powerful_ Omegas I’ve ever seen.” He let his hand wander down to the small of Raihan’s back, earning himself a quiet, but needy sound from the taller man, “I said I would take care of you, didn’t I?”

It took Raihan only a moment, but his mind finally caught up with Leon’s words. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a hand to his stomach, “You’re in heat, aren’t you? Let me take care of you, Raihan.”

The shiver that ran through Raihan’s body let Leon know everything he needed to know, but he held Raihan’s hand in his own. “Look at me Han.” Raihan peeled his eyes away from the wall behind Leon to look him in the eyes again, “I’ve known you for so long, and you know I won’t do anything without you being happy.” His words were genuine and loving- although his body told a completely different story, sweat dripping down his forehead and scent glands swelling.

Raihan’s eyes softened, and he tried to still his shaking hands. Leon watched as the Gym leader inhaled his scent, now knowing just how much Raihan adored it. “Okay-“ Raihan muttered, “Let’s do it.”

Leon smiled and stood back helping Raihan stand upright again. He took a few slow steps forward towards his room, Raihan trailing behind at a quick pace. He opened the door with his hand, looking behind himself at Raihan. Leon stopped walking and pushed Raihan against the wall, and Raihan squeaked softly in surprise.

Leon pressed his knee in between Raihan’s tense legs, rubbing up into him. Raihan shuddered, pressing his head into Leon’s scent glands. He groaned as that smell he’s been chasing finally came to him, filling and powerful

_Coffee and maple. A smell that made his stomach twist. In anticipation. In excitement. In lust._

They had both fallen apart in a matter of minutes, trying their hardest to get as much of each other as soon as possible. Leon racking his fingers up Raihan’s shirt and over his toned body, grinding his hard-on onto Raihan, teeth grazing over his swollen scent glands as he drank up Raihan’s _delicious_ scent.

Raihan melted into Leon, quickly becoming the very thing he hated- a needy Omega begging to be used.

“Sorry about the mess.” Leon offered absentmindedly. Raihan let Leon guide him back, pushing him back against the wide bed- a whimper slipping out of his mouth as Leon pushed his knee back against Raihan’s thighs.

Leon quickly tore away the clothes on both of their bodies- being extra careful with Raihan’s hoodie because he knew how much Raihan favoured that one, bless his soul. His mouth and teeth explored Raihan’s chocolate body, leaving the occasional bite or hickey in its trail. He kept his now hard-on pressed and rubbing against Raihan. A feral growl left Leon’s throat as his cock rubbed firmly along Raihan’s dripping taint, earning himself a gasp from the Gym Leader.

He pulled away to reach over to a small pocket in the nest- grabbing one of the condoms that was stashed in there, he slipped it on as quickly as he could. Raihan thanked him in his mind, glad he had those prepared. Raihan would’ve died if he had become impregnated.

The champion turned back to Raihan again, shoving his face back into Raihan’s neck, licking and scraping his teeth along Raihan’s swollen scent glands. Petrichor and almonds was a mixture Leon had never seen in an Omega before, but the mixture made his head swim and his dick pulse- so he wasn’t really complaining. It was his favorite Omega scent, now that he’s gotten a proper taste of it. He held Raihan’s legs in the air, almost folding him in half, as he pressed his cock into him.

Raihan sucked in a breath, feeling his insides coming apart as Leon entered him- the moan that left his throat was shaky and needy. Leon laughed breathlessly as he nuzzled into Raihan, his nails scraping and pulling the skin on Raihan’s chest. He growled at he sat at the hilt, “This- isn’t your first time with an alpha, right?” He breathed the question into Raihan’s ear, pressing his hips in more. Raihan gasped at his movements, but quickly shook his head. “No- no. _Arceus_ no.”

Leon breathed heavily as he slowly drew his hips back and pushed back into Raihan with one swift motion groaning deeply into the red crook of Raihan’s neck. Raihan gasped and arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut. Leon was careful about setting a pace at first, starting of as gentle as he could, which wasn’t all too gentle, but he was trying. Raihan rolled his hips as best he could, earning a hard thrust deep into himself. Slick squelched and streamed down his cheeks as Leon thrusted into him, his back arching into Leon.

His nails scraped Leon’s back, trying to get some sort of grip. Raihan chewed the corner of his bottom lip, his pointed canines gleaming in the light. Leon’s hips started to move quicker as Raihan could feel his knot building quickly. A deep growl left Leon’s chest as he nipped gently at the lobe of Raihan’s ear and Raihan moaned out into Leon’s skin. As the building knot painfully entered Raihan, Leon pulled his head away from Raihan’s shoulder- he locked eyes with the dazed Omega underneath him.

Leon almost started to drool at the thought of making Raihan _his._ Claiming him as his own. Finally being able to _be_ with someone forever. He licked his teeth, eyeing the spot on Raihan’s neck.

“Waitwait- wait, Leon.”

The Alpha growled again, but slowed his hips, “Raihan?”

“Please don’t-“ Raihan swallowed the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth, “mark me— I don’t think we’re ready for it..”

Almost as if Raihan was reading his mind.

Leon frowned lightly, but nodded nonetheless. It was Raihan’s choice for that kind of thing, and Leon agreed. He looked down at his cock slowly pressing in and out of Raihan- and sped up his hips again, thrusting faster than before. Raihan gasped again, feeling his stomach heat up. Leon’s brows furrowed as he felt himself also draw close, he bit at the air- looking for something he could dig his teeth into.

“Lee- I’m gonna—”

Raihan’s orgasm crashed over him like a Hydro Cannon, making him cry out as he flung an arm over his eyes, mouth gasping for all the air he could get as Leon’s last powerful thrusts pushed any air he had out of his lungs. Leon came with a deep and throaty howl, his voice ringing in the room. His knot pushed Raihan wide open, and he rode out his orgasm with some last forceful thrusts.

Raihan’s legs trembled as Leon sat still in him, hips pressed firmly against his ass. It took them both a long moment to gather themselves, catching their breathes and relaxing muscles. Leon moved backwards slightly, but stopped at Raihan’s wince, his knot still being large and swollen.

“Sorry-“

Raihan waved it off, dragging his forearm across his face and head to wipe off his sweat. He caught Leon staring at him through half-lidded eyes. He smiled and moved his legs out of way to pull Leon into a hug. Leon found this the perfect opportunity to fully pull out, which caused a grunt from Raihan- but he kept his arms around the Champion.

“Thank you, Champ. I’m sorry I- hid this from you for so long.”

Leon shook his head and stepped back away from the hug, as much as he ached to be in Raihan’s arms. “It’s okay, Han. I know you’re embarrassed about it, it’s okay.” He answered back, rubbing down both their sweaty and slick-covered bodies with a towel, “You don’t have to tell anyone else, and I will always keep this between us.”

Raihan smiled and shifted to the edge of the nest, pulling on his shorts before retreating back into the widest area of the bed. He shivered as some of Leon’s spunk leaked out of him, but he shifted his hips in order to be more comfortable. Leon soon after joined him back on the bed, cleaned and wearing some undergarments. He nuzzled up into the taller man, petting his hair and head as Raihan purred.

Leon saw a future like this, with him and Raihan together. Nuzzled up against each other, filled with affection and- love. Happy and content with life, as if all problems had been washed away. His ruts spent with someone he adores, someone who could help him, someone who _he_ could help.

Maybe one day they’ll be together like that. 


	2. Crushing Almonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re nothing I’ve ever seen before. You’re so strong- so brave. The world has never seen anything like you, an omega so powerful, so happy in your skin. I understand that you’re afraid, Raihan, but nobody will hate you over this. You’re an inspiration to all those Omegas who are afraid of being strong, going against the norm- they’ll look up to you like never before.”
> 
> “Will they, Leon?”
> 
> “Without a doubt.”

Being an Omega wasn’t so bad anymore.

Raihan had slowly come to terms with himself, albeit he still never told anyone. The night he had hooked up with Leon really was the time he realized that he could be happy as an Omega, and since then he had found himself prouder. Prouder of himself for everything he had built up in his life, how strong he had become- and Leon was always there at his side to remind him those days when he would forget.

Raihan would be lying to himself if he said that he hated those times when Leon had him weak at his knees, bent over his bed, filling him up just right.

Those were the times where he felt closest to Leon, and he knew their relationship had built up ever since that first time. Due to Leon’s nature of being open about his ruts, Raihan had stopped taking his suppressants- but he never dropped the habit of overusing scent blockers when he went out in public.

Unsurprisingly, people had noticed the changes, how he and Leon seemed even closer than they were before. People never failed to have a comment or two about them, some even speculating they were _more_ than what they showed to the public. Of course they were, it wasn’t the hardest thing to notice. The looks they shared, the way the relished in those times where they sometimes brushed up against each other in public, even the language they used towards each other.

Theories started to pop up online- theories about what they were. Some speculated they were just rivals, some thought they were just close friends- most knew that they were way more. Eventually the way people spoke about them became malicious, almost spiteful towards them.

There was one that Raihan had read, it always stuck in the back of his mind whenever he and Leon would get together for anything.

“ _You can tell @ChampionTime and @DragonLord have hard-ons for each other. Who’s the Omega, boys?_ _👁_ _️_ _👅👁_ _️”_

Leon and Raihan had talked about it before, how, or even _if,_ they were going to tell the public about their relationship, about what Raihan _was_. Everyday it built up fear in his gut, until the days when him and Leon got behind closed doors and he could get it all go. Leon was always there to tell him that he was perfect- even as an Omega.

So, you’d imagine their surprise when their heats started to sync up perfectly.

It started with a rushed text from Raihan, then a messy fuck. Next it was a surprise Flying Taxi with Leon, then a rough fuck. Last time it was a nude of a flushed Leon, then a sloppy fuck. Raihan had made it clear that he wasn’t quite ready for being marked every time Leon was buried deep in him, but the idea of them being together in that kind of way sometimes made Raihan’s heart melt.  
  
Nevertheless, Leon had always made sure to follow Raihan’s wishes. It had become much harder to the last two times, though, and Leon had to resort to buying and wearing a muzzle. Bars wide enough for him to get a taste of skin, but not enough to get a bite- it drove him crazy. Claiming Raihan was all Leon had on his mind for hours on end, finally being able to taste that delicious metallic almond he had been chasing.

The date of Raihan’s heat had been sitting in the back of his mind- and he was acutely aware of when it had started. He had been so excited to meet up like this again with Leon, he couldn’t help but give him a ring. He was halfway out the door as Leon picked up the video call.

“Heya handsome. Coming over so soon, hm?” A breathless voice spoke from the phone, and Raihan shot a glare at his floating Rotom. Leon was looking down into the phone in his hands, a small smile on his face as he walked, “I was hoping I could come over to you again today, if you don’t mind.”

“How long have you been walking?”  
“Rai, I’ve been over to your place countless times. There’s no way I could get lost.”  
“You sure?”

“Yyess-?”

Raihan shook his head and turned back around, shutting the door behind himself. Leon hadn’t hung up yet, his eyes still on Raihan.

“Where are you now?”

“I, uh-“ He looked up from the phone, taking a look around. His brows knitted for a second before he looked down again, “I’m coming up to Hammerlocke Hills now, I’ll be there in a few.”

Raihan was the one to hang up. He found himself in a sudden frenzy, quickly speeding to his room to fix up the nest he had made. His inner thighs were almost dripping with slick when Leon knocked on the door.

Raihan could never get used to the way Leon’s pupils would dilate when he got a whiff of Raihan’s scent, the way he swallowed thickly, almost drooling over it. Leon wasn’t hiding his scent either, and it made Raihan’s stomach churn- hungry for Leon’s knot.

They didn’t even have to speak; they had done this so many times before that they knew exactly what was going to happen. Leon stepped in and let Raihan close the door behind him. Leon pressed his body into Raihan’s, nuzzling up into the crook of Raihan’s neck and taking in a deep breath. He groaned- voice deep and powerful, making Raihan’s knees weak.

The tongue that dragged up Raihan’s scent glands caused Raihan to pull back, “Did you bring the uhm-“ He swallowed down the moan that threatened to leave his chest, “The muzzle?”

Leon sighed, half in frustration and half in a burning lust that had been building in his gut. He waved his hand off to the side, gesturing to the air then down to the bag at his side. Raihan hadn’t even noticed it until now.

“Come, Rai. I know how you’ve been waiting.” Leon’s voice growled into Raihan’s scent glands, “Lead me.”

Raihan’s knees almost buckled at Leon’s tone, slick dripping into and staining his undergarments- but he gently pushed Leon back into his room. Leon’s body swayed as they walked, and occasionally his hips would brush up against Raihan’s, his hard-on teasing Raihan.  
Leon had seen Raihan’s previous nests before- they’d usually be a loose and messy nest, done last minute to have a comfortable place to spend his heats, but this nest was done extremely well. It was built up strong- decorated brightly with different dragon themed trinkets. It was a wonderful surprise for Leon, and the overwhelming scent of Raihan that filled the room twisted his guts in ways he never thought possible.

When Leon’s legs touched the edge of the nest, he pulled his head away from Raihan’s delicious scent glands, only to push him back onto the wide of the nest. He took Raihan’s lips into his own, grinding his hips down into Raihan- earning himself a throaty moan from the man squirming beneath him. Raihan’s hands explored up and down Leon’s strong back, mapping out every little detail his hands could feel. His fingers dug into the muscles along Leon’s back as Leon rolled his bottom lip between his teeth- biting down lightly. Leon pulled back for just a moment, tearing off his clothing desperately- giving Raihan some time to search through the bag for Leon’s muzzle.

A shiver ran through Raihan’s body as Leon’s cool hands escaped under his hoodie and shirt, pulling them over his head and off to the side of the nest. His shorts were quick to follow, then his slicked-up undergarments- which Leon pressed to his mouth for a quick taste of the sweet coating before throwing it to the rest of Raihan’s clothing. Raihan couldn’t help but squeeze his knees together at the gesture, earning a light-hearted chuckle from the Champion. His legs loosened up as Leon prodded a finger at Raihan’s swollen hole, groaning into the meat of his forearm that covered his flushed face.

“Hand me the muzzle.” Leon growled under his breath, pulling his finger away. He used the moment to tug on a condom he had kept off to the side.

Raihan swallowed the drool that threatened to spill from his mouth, handing Leon the leather muzzle. Leon clipped it on quickly, shaking his head so his hair could sit more comfortably on his shoulders. He lowered his head down to Raihan’s jawline, dragging his tongue along it through the bars of the muzzle, a satisfied whine leaving Raihan’s throat.

The world almost seemed to stop as Leon guided his cock into Raihan, pressing the meaty head into Raihan. They had done this so many times in the past- but Raihan could never get used to the feeling of Leon filling him up. Leon gave a cheeky thrust when he had pressed in halfway, causing Raihan to jump and tense up- which in turn earned him a light chuckle from the alpha above him.

“Ohh Arceus-“ Leon slurred as his hips pressed flushed against Raihan’s ass, face nuzzled into the side of Raihan’s face. Raihan dug his heels into Leon’s back, forearm covering his flushed face as Leon ground his hips down into him. His dick pulsed against Leon’s toned stomach, earning some much-loved friction ad Leon started to thrust his hips.

Leon had learned what Raihan’s favorite rhythm was over time, so the pace was set quickly- and Raihan couldn’t thank him enough for his thoughtfulness over their pace. He knew exactly how to get Raihan into a blabbing mess, exactly where and how to thrust- and what words to whisper into the lobe of Raihan’s pierced ears.

Raihan had learned to stop being quiet, he found himself enjoying their together so much more when he was loud. He loved seeing the way Leon would react to how he would sing when he was pounded into just right. How his breathing would get heavier, how his pupils would dilate, how he would growl deep in his chest- he loved seeing how much Leon was also enjoying himself as much as he was.

Leon pulled his face away from Raihan’s neck to look at him in the eyes, his eyes flashing lustful and hungry sheen that showed how deep his love for Raihan went. How much he wanted Raihan in his life, how deep in his soul his love went. Raihan could see it in his eyes- shining golden luminating in the dim lighting, a deep and yearning affection for him. It made his heart flutter and his cock throb.

Leon’s knot had started to build- strong and filling. Raihan’s toes curled as nails claws helplessly at Leon’s hips and Leon gave some hard thrusts for his efforts. As Raihan’s head lolled backwards, Leon pushed his face back into the crook of Raihan’s neck, tongue pressing and licking up and down the metal bars of his muzzle- desperately trying to get a taste of Raihan’s skin.

Raihan wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Leon to claim him, wanted to tell him to make him _his_. It was a thought that had never left his mind, ever since that first night they had spent together.

As Leon forced his knot into Raihan, the white that flashed behind Raihan’s eyelids pulled some slurred words out of Raihan’s throat.

“Leon-“

Leon’s head turned to the side, cheek resting on Raihan’s shoulder as he gazed up hungrily at Raihan, hips keeping up their constant rhythm.

“Fuck, Arceus—” He felt Leon’s lips curl up from behind the muzzle, “Leon I know.. how long we’ve wanted this…” Leon pulled up again, hips faltering for only just a moment. His eyes looked into Raihan’s, light confusion dusting his features. “So, I want you to mark me- mark me forever, Champion.”

“Han-“ Leon’s half lidded eyes showed an emotion Raihan couldn’t quite read, “Are you sure?” His voice stayed deep in a growl.

Raihan’s head nodded weakly as his hands clawed helplessly for the muzzle’s clip, Leon’s knot pressing firmly against his swollen walls. Leon’s head swam as he finally pulled his hands away from Raihan’s body, fumbling to unclip the muzzle as his mind almost became feral in the moment of their heated passion.

A long string of curses left his mouth as the muzzle became slack against his face. The metal muzzle was only halfway out of his hand when Leon’s face was back pushed up against Raihan’s flushed skin, tongue licking as much skin as he could. Leon was suddenly very aware of his orgasm that had been building deep in his gut, how swollen his knot had become and how much Raihan had been keeping in his own climax- begging for release.

“I’m- gonna do it. Okay Rai?”

Raihan didn’t give a response, too busy caught up in his orgasm that wracked through his body. His mouth was agape, sounds Leon had never heard before spewing out. This was his chance.

As Leon himself peaked, he let his teeth sink into Raihan’s tender flesh. An overwhelming tang of metallic almond filled his mouth, making his mind run at a million miles an hour. He kept his teeth buried in Raihan, listening to the Gym Leader’s sweet cries of pain and pleasure as he rode out his orgasm- filling up the condom tightly. Raihan kept still, his body tense as he came down from the high of his climax.

His mind refused to come back to him, swimming in thoughts throughout Raihan’s head- but he was still acutely aware of Leon. How Leon’s nails had scraped thick, red lines in his skin. How Leon’s knot pushed on his tense muscles. _How Leon had claimed him. Claimed his body- all for himself. Marked by the deep bite on his shoulder, mated for life- just like how Raihan had dreamed of five months ago._

Leon reluctantly took his teeth out of Raihan and the Gym Leader groaned deeply- relishing in the painful feeling as blood dripped cleanly out of the fresh wound. His body shivered as Leon’s tongue slowly drew up the bite, licking up the crimson- looking like he could almost come again just from the taste alone. They stayed like that for few long moments, catching breaths and licking wounds- silence rang in the air.

It almost became uncomfortable, but Raihan couldn’t find the voice that he had lost in the moment- luckily Leon spoke up.

“Arceus- You’re delicious, Raihan.” Leon muttered into Raihan’s skin, giving one last gentle lick to the deep bite mark before finally pulling his head away from the tender flesh. Raihan couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto his face, the whole night finally coming back to him as he gazed into Leon’s golden eyes- earning a warm smile back from the Champion. Raihan could see the amount of pure affection in Leon’s gaze, half lidded with love.

They let the moment draw on, eyes locked, bodies close, air thick with their mixed scents.

Eventually Leon had to pull away and out of Raihan, being gentle as his knot had only half deflated in the time they had stayed still. Raihan squeezed his eyes shut and chewed his bottom lip as Leon’s cock finally left him, leaving him feeling empty- he couldn’t help the tired groan that left his chest. He jumped as a finger prodded at his used and tender hole, eyes shooting open to glare at Leon.

Leon snorted in a laugh, apologizing lightly as he finally pulled away from Raihan fully. The Gym Leader winced as he sat up, brushing one of his small dragon trinkets absentmindedly before scooting to the edge of the nest. He let his hand wander up to the mark on his neck and a sharp pain sparked down his spine, catching him by surprise. The sound that left his mouth caught Leon’s attention from across the room as he was disposing of the thoroughly used condom, looking over his shoulder at Raihan.

He grabbed two bottles of water from Raihan’s small bar fridge he had kept in his room, scooping up a dirty towel off the floor on his way back to Raihan’s nest.

“You should be careful with that, Rai.”

“Fuck off Mr. “I’ve Been an Alpha My Entire Life I Got Nothing to Hide.” I can take some pain.”

Leon snorted again, throwing Raihan one of the bottles and the towel at Raihan, “Is that so?” He flashed a cheeky grin, “We’ll see.”

Raihan smiled again, watching Leon’s slim figure tug on one of his own loose-fitting boxers- shaking his hair out of his face. He strolled confidently back to Raihan’s nest before stopping a few feet away from Raihan. He cocked a brow at Raihan’s sly expression, eyes glancing to the still lightly bleeding bite on his shoulder.

“What?”

“Don’t I get one of those?”

Leon’s face twisted in confusion, earning a hearty laugh from Raihan. He ran Raihan’s words through his mind again. It took him a moment, but his mind finally clicked. “Oh. _Oh_. Yeah.” He muttered, turning around again and digging through Raihan’s underwear drawer, “My mind’s not here, I swear.”

Raihan laughed lightly again, catching the boxers that were thrown at him, “Oh yeah? Where is it, Champ?” His face held his popular half lidded smile, even as he cleaned himself and the nest off. He pulled on the boxers as Leon landed on the nest with a huff.

“I donno.” He answered with a light shrug, “Lost in your scent, I suppose.” Leon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, tasting the air. When he opened his eyes again, Raihan could see his pupils dilate for a second, before returning to their normal size. Even now it made Raihan’s stomach twist.

Leon gestured to Raihan, pulling the Gym Leader into his own body when he scooted closer. Raihan couldn’t help the purr that boiled in his throat as Leon pet his head gently- nuzzling his chin as they cuddled. Raihan felt safe in Leon’s strong arms, safe from everything that could’ve harmed him. He let his eyes close, listening to Leon’s breathing as his body relaxed- focusing on the hand that rubbed slow circles on his skin.

But there was something chewing on the back of his mind, breaking him out of his comfort. What would everybody think of him _now_? He had been marked, wide and clear on his shoulder. He’d never be able to take selfies from certain angles, never able to take gym selfies, never be able to show off to all of his fans- it would hurt him more than before.

Leon, as if he could sense Raihan’s sudden unease, gazed up at Raihan. He made eye contact through thick lashes, face creasing as he recognised Raihan’s grim emotion. He sat up, looking down softly at Raihan, “Hey-“ He lightly rubbed Raihan’s chin, frowning, “What’s wrong?”

Raihan looked away, sudden embarrassment hurting his chest. His face dusted a light crimson, “Leon,” his brows knitted, “What do I do now-?”

Leon’s surprise was shown clearly, his eyes wide. His eyelids lowered as he fully processed Raihan’s question, but he stayed quiet- properly thinking over Raihan’s words. He hadn’t thought over it. Neither of them had. Of course, they had talked about if Raihan would ever want to get marked, but what would happen after- it never crossed either of their minds.

“Listen, Raihan.”

Leon took a deep breath in, not reacting to whatever scents were left lingering in the air.

“Telling people about- this… They won’t stop loving you for you.”

Raihan turned his head back to look up at Leon, eyes glossy with an emotion Leon found himself struggling to read. Leon gently rubbed Raihan’s cheek, “Sure, it may take everyone a moment to-“ he thought over his words again as Raihan rested his head on Leon’s thick leg, “-to accept that this is you. But you aren’t going to be hated, no way.”

Leon felt himself smile slightly, “You’re amazing.”

Raihan sat up, slouching his back against the back of the nest- almost making Leon’s back cry- but he pulled Leon into a hug again.

“You’re nothing I’ve ever seen before. You’re so strong- so brave. The world has never seen anything like you, an omega so powerful, so happy in your skin. I understand that you’re afraid, Raihan, but nobody will hate you over this. You’re an inspiration to all those Omegas who are afraid of being strong, going against the norm- they’ll look up to you like never before.”

“Will they, Leon?”

“Without a doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> I'm super sorry for the wait, time few by so fast and I hadn't realized how long it had been!  
> I really enjoy writing these two, expect more of them in the future!  
> Thank you for the kind comments! <33


End file.
